Willahelm Bill
| epithet = ; | bounty = 834,000,000; 600,000,000; 660,000,000;Raiding the Fanatics: Bill's updated bounty is shown, since he interrupted and attacked everyone. ???,000,000 | dfname = Jiko Jiko no Mi | dfename = Self-Self Fruit | dfmeaning = Self; Oneself | dftype = Paramecia | jva = | Funi eva = }} "Gunlock" Willahelm Bill is the Captain of the enigmatic O.G Pirates and an affiliate of the Xros Pirates, a Yonko Crew. He stands as Captain I amongst the Xros Numerals, the elite affiliates under said crew, and is known for his long time at the New World. In there, Bill is infamous for his marksmanship style, to the point some have deemed him a weapon himself. Ruling over the Xros territory of Abdeel, Bill oversees most of the other islands and provides his allies with unparalled support, even if it also ends up affecting them. Due to his involvement, though bare, in the battle against the Black Ops, Bill's bounty was increased to 660,000,000. Much like the other Numerals, he has fled Aurora, along with his crew. Appearance ... Bill's beard is noted to defy gravity. It covers the sides of his face sharply. From the chin, it curves upwards into a relatively large spike, going past even his own forehead's height. ... ... ... Gallery BillFull.png|Bill's whole appearance. BillBeard.jpg|The shape of Bill's beard. Personality Wild, unpredictable, and one who seems to live life to its uttermost violent. While many have quickly forgotten Bill's enormous presence, few have dared to say his actions haven't left prints upon society. He takes glee in getting rid of his opponents, especially if they are so far away from him. Along with this, Bill hums some songs. He speaks with a certain accent, often being quick and loud with whatever word comes out of his mouth. Furthermore, Bill swears often, be it to badmouth others or increase his loudness. Given the amount of time Bill has spent as a pirate, actions that would otherwise render people speechless or wide-eyed receive simple reactions. Relationships Family William Parker: O.G Pirates Billy: Bill allows Billy much freedom within the crew, even letting him take his own decisions in regards to the other Numerals.Farseeing Icicle: Dismissing Billy, Bill quickly goes back to checking the rest of the islands with his Haki. Billie: Willy: Willie: All-lands: Roman Numerals Despite being allies, Bill is a bit of a troll in regards to his comrades, asking himself if he should inform them whenever an invasion occurs on their territory.Farseeing Icicle: Noticing that Dragon D. Dexter interrupted his assault, Bill complains to the rest of his crew and rubs his beard, wondering if he should inform the other Numerals. Gambi Vincenzo: Flounder: Skelton Red: Maaka: Called "Uncle" by Maaka,I Am Number IV: Maaka whines that only Gambi Vincenzo and Bill can properly block her attacks. the two seemed to share a close bond, as he would throw candy at her when she did good jobs.I Am Number IV: Maaka says that Bill will give her candy should she do good performances during her trial. Hikaru Aretha: Dapper Dan: Xros Pirates Michael D. Shiguma: According to Kane, Bill seems to earn Shiguma's wrath often by doing whatever he wants under his flag.Looking for Angels: Kane remarks that Bill regularly does his own schedule, a carelessness that gets into Michael D. Shiguma's nerves. Kane: They seem to know each other, unsurprisingly. Kane always has to remind her crewmates on keeping a tab on Bill, saying he is too reckless and can incite Shiguma's wrath. Powers & Abilities Captain of a Veteran Crew, specially, one at the New World, and one of the major allies of the Xros Pirates, Bill stands as one of the mightiest pirates the alliance can offer. His authority is such that he has word over lower ranked Xros and commands the entirety of his own crew, mentioned before, the O.G Pirates. Both respect and fear are etched into the hearts of Bill's men, their wills hard like steel, but still wavering before their captain's. With abilities like leadership, he can bring out the full potential of his crew when it comes to working as a group. Bill possesses a bounty of 660,000,000, having roamed the seven seas for many decades, prompting the Government to deem him as a Global Threat. Allegedly, it is not higher because of the amount of time Bill has gone inactive. However, his name alone is enough to strike the wills of enemies, some instantly backing down from a fight that involves him. Countries quiver before his arrival and whole armies are deployed to fight, to no avail. Similarly, it is said that Bill has fought many other country-conquerors before, ranging from people in the Shichibukai to Commanders of the very Yonko. It should be noted that Bill's infamy does not simply go from his experience and ties to enormous crews, rather, before all of that, the world fears him for his sheer mental and physical combat-abilities. Staying up, striking, moving, using Haki, using weapons, Bill takes all of these to absurd levels and uses them to completely demolish all that stands in his path. Physical Prowess Bill has an absurd amount of physical strength, capable of flickering or shooting any object that he holds with his naked hands at extraordinary speeds. Some of these objects either disintegrate with how violent they go or get caught on fire, the ones that resist end up causing wide destruction by tearing whatever stands in their path. Later on, it is shown that he was sleepy from recently taking a nap. Although he possesses a large stature, Bill is immensely fast. He could appear in front of William Parker, admist his own attack, unnoticed for a few seconds. Unsurprisingly, Bill also boasts grand durability, tanking on most of the hits that come his way instead of dodging them. According to Maaka, Bill often plays with her and takes her attacks without any worry. He can survive being hit head-on even with some of the strongest attacks, merely coughing some blood or saliva in reaction. His senses seem to be extremely sharp, evident by his skills not only as a combatant, but as a Marksman. Particularly, Bill's eyesight and hearing are his greatest. Fighting Style Bill uses a very free-lance fighting style, simply incorporating a few movements with the tremendous power he holds. Techniques * : * : Marksmanship Hailed as Sniper King by some,Farseeing Icicle: Jack Frost mentions Bill as the "Sniper King" and comends on his prowess at attacking them. Bill is an extremely capable marksman, going beyond the concept of firearms and using just about anything that he deems "throwable". From small coins to whole cannons and structures, all that is met with Bill's hands becomes dangerous projectiles. Despite their size, some of these projectiles maintain a rather direct and precise course, not diverging even as they meet several obstacles along the way. Possessing an already sharp eyesight, Bill couples it with his very Haki and increases it to even grander levels. Through that, he can oversee the entirety of the Aurora Archipelago seemingly at once, and accurately aim anywhere on it. Even in a half-asleep state, Bill keeps his accuracy and eyesight, attacking people at a sea's distance. Devil Fruit Bill ate a Paramecia type of Devil Fruit, the Jiko Jiko no Mi, one that gives him the power of "self". Through it, Bill can create clones of himself based on certain aspects and characteristics, they are completely functional, capable of eating, training, and developing just about any skills. In fact, due to basically being "Bill", they each hold the potential he has for becoming stronger. He has used this to create such a large quantity of selves that they have filled all spots in his pirate crew. These clones can either look like Bill or seem completely different, something that depends on the aspect chosen to create them. Therefore, it is possible that some of them will be from the opposite biological gender. Due to their varying characteristics, they each build their own parameters and styles when fighting, i.e: some specialize in unarmed combat, while some prefer to use weapons. The clones are mentally connected in some manner, allowing their Haki to get in tune more easily. Haki Bill is an extremely potent user of the power known as Haki, a power achievable by any living being, that gives him the ability to use his spirit and will. Some have labelled him a Master of Haki. His aura takes on a bright green tone and moves around his frame in a violent, spiked spiral, bits of which have shards of light, sometimes even leaking from his figure. Bill has been shown to use the two common shades of Haki, both in a similar level. A Haki manifests as the will of an individual, therefore, Bill's Haki takes on monstrous amounts of aura, sometimes even physically manifesting itself. This has remained true even in his late years, an oddity since some people's haki is told to diminish over their lifespan. Allegedly, he has known it since his younger days, unconsciously using it to survive the harshness of the world around him. Physical, mental, all sorts of obstacles stood in his way, Bill faced them one way or another, alone or not. It was not until his meeting with an unknown pirate, that Bill truly uncovered the depths of Haki, spending several years into honning his skill. That same skill, along with the mighty volume of his aura, has allowed Bill to overpower many other users of Haki, be it in a clash or mere showcase. Busoshoku As stated before, Bill's usage of his haki is absurd, and that holds true to his Busoshoku, even when it is not his focus. His haki, when used in concentrated portions, makes him extremely heavy, allowing for much greater blows. In fact, Bill's haki is so dense even in a normal Koka variation, that it births flying sparks. Through Buso, Bill can enhance the effectiveness of his offense and defense against the powers of a Devil Fruit User. He could counter an attack from the Dogi Dogi no Mi, despite it being purely made of energy. Kenbunshoku Kenbunshoku seems to be Bill's specialty, it being the Haki he mostly uses, regardless of the situation. His skill with it is even commended by Hikaru Aretha, who claims hers is not as good as his in a normal situation.Terrible Gospel: Hikaru Aretha comments about Bill's haki. Equipment History Past Reunion and Reliving Arc Sometime during 1563, Bill is at the Suisupiru's most famous tavern, spending his time with Eudora Maldonia. They are about to start their fun, but, are interrupted by Jiminia, one of the waitresses, she sees a man lying on the floor, Bill tries to calm her down.Recalling: Bill and Maldonia get ready for their fun at the Tavern, dated in 1563, Jiminia arrives to show them a guest. It is Cain D. Abel who arrives, Bill tells him he is busy, but the former refuses and makes Bill angrier. Bill punches him and sends him flying out of the room easily.Recalling: Bill yells for the newcomer to leave, he declines and says they are to fight, introducing himself as Abel, Bill complies and punches him through the room. Recalling: The customers cheer on Bill, he gets to Abel again and delivers another punch, one that shakes the entire are around them, more cheers. Recalling: Unlike everyone, Bill doesn't cheer as he notices that his punch was caught despite his own strength. Recalling: Abel disregards Bill's bounty and attacks the customer, but Bill intercepts it instinctually. Recalling: Bill ponders on Abel's last words, yet, he instantly attacks him with a barrage of punches, Bill laughs and leaves no chance for retaliation. Recalling: Bill punches Abel from all sides, the latter gets many wounds and bruises from it, this shocks even the customers, this is a technique he calls "Maldonia". Recalling: Abel gets sent flying, Bill's punches enough to make the whole town tremble, then, Bill decides to go back to his love-making with Maldonia. Yonko Wars Saga Roman Numerals Arc .The Plan: Bill sings something while preparing himself to shoot at the Black Ops' headquarters with a Cannon. .The Plan: The cannon thrown by Bill causes violent gusts of wind, tears through a forest, a mountain, and reaches the Black Ops' personnel. . . . . .Farseeing Icicle: The other members of Bill's crew stare in awe at Bill's strength, since he had just woken up. . .Old Faces: During William Parker's Cairngorms, Bill reveals himself and interrupts the attack by using Haki and one of his techniques. Dialing Numerals Arc Dialing and Calling: Bill sings as the Numerals travel across the seas, Billie tries to respond but ends up being run over. Dialing and Calling: Willy and the crew complain on Bill's loudness as he calls everyone over, to which he immediately gets responses. Dialing and Calling: Aretha holds Bohemia over her head, obscuring all of the Numerals' ships. Dialing and Calling: All of the O.G Pirates get confused as the ships fly through the sky, piercing the bottom of Bohemia, courtesy of a newcomer. Dialing and Calling: Someone pushes Bohemia through the atmosphere, going up to the clouds, Red identifies that as Cain D. Abel, Bill thinks everyone is being dramatic. Singing and Planning: Arriving after everyone, Bill greets Abel with an attack, thinking he is currently embodying Vryrch Seth. Singing and Planning: Abel responds Bill with a blow on his own, only increasing the latter's amusement, they argue. Singing and Planning: The Numerals speak of each individual they fought, Dan complains that Vincenzo was captured due to Bill, he says that Vincenzo was the one at fault. Singing and Planning: The Numerals try to reason which target to go for first, Bill says that they are all confident and arrogant from having "won". Singing and Planning: Abel gets attacked again, this time by the Marines, a squad led by Rear Admiral Bambina, they say they have come in peace, Bill glares at Bambina intensely. Singing and Planning: The Numerals argue on Bambina being there, to which he replies by bringing forth some kind of treasure. Singing and Planning: There are rocks in the treasure, Bill instantly tries to attack Bambina, but, the latter reveals that those rocks are Maaka's body. Singing and Planning: Bambina reveals that they brought Maaka's remains as a truce, so that they all could band together and kill Dragon D. Dexter. Bounty |} Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *He is based on Christopher Columbus from the Fate Series. *The song that Bill sings in his introduction is Reflections from the Mulan Movie.Reflections by Lea Salonga Extras *Bill is the author's tallest human character. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:O.G Pirates Category:Former Hunting Pirates Category:Xros Pirates Category:Roman Numerals Category:Marksmen Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users